


Something Special

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan doesn't know what it is about Anakin but it's something. Something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

There’s something in the way he smiles. There’s something in the way he laughs. Obi-Wan doesn’t know what it is but it’s something. Something special. 

There’s something in the way his eyes sparkle when he’s flying full speed through the crowded space lanes of Coruscant. There’s something in the way his eyes are so captivating when their eyes meet. Obi-Wan doesn’t know what it is but it’s something. Something special. 

There’s something about the way he says, “No one will ever hurt you. I promise.” There’s something about the way his voice is so calming and the way it sends shivers up one’s spine. Obi-Wan doesn’t know what it is but it’s something. Something special. 

There is something about the way it feels when their hands brush past each other carelessly. There’s something about the way the shortest embrace in the name of friendship can be the most desired thing. Obi-Wan doesn’t know what it is but it’s something. Something special. 

There’s something about the way his body is so perfect, especially when he’s doing katas. There’s something about the way his hair looks so soft in the dying sunlight. Obi-Wan doesn’t know what it is but it’s something. Something Special. 

There’s something in the way he feels about Anakin. Obi-Wan doesn’t know what it is. But it just might be love.


End file.
